


From the Fourth World

by Nyodrite



Series: AUs No One Asked For [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (that AU I don't even know where it came from), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Or where in Team Minato aren't actually human, hand-wavey mythical creature abilities/appearences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>“You four will go to the Impure World as humans,” the monkey king told them, “You will not know you are anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> human until you met each other again. It is your duty to assist the human mirror of the Eastern Forest Kingdom, good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi felt a sharp, powerful </span>
  <em>
    <span>tug</span>
  </em>
  <span> and</span>
  <em>
    <span> then he was-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi?” he blinked, looking upwards to where his name came, “Are you alright? You don’t have to start the Academy yet if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to clear the fog, and said. “I’ll be fine, Tōsan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hatake Sakumo ruffled his hair, “Alright.”</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Fourth World

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered how he was born. His sire was a  _ raijū _ from the far east while his bearer was a  _ coyotl _ of the far west, his sire was a loyal companion while his bearer was a trickster, his sire could control lightning while his bearer had power over water. They were so  _ different _ that he didn’t even see how they could have gotten along, let alone have  _ him _ .

Kakashi had asked once, his sire had shook his head and told him he’d understand when he was older and his bearer- during her rare times to the east to visit them- had laughed and asked if he  _ really _ wanted to know. And Kakashi, familiar with the look his bearer had from the  _ kitsune _ that lived at the abandoned temple and watched him sometimes when his creators were gone, had dropped the matter.

“Kakashi,” Sire nudged him and he blinked at his sire. “Come on.” Then his sire was darting away, lightning crackling around the paws, stopping a bit away to look back at him. “ _ Hurry _ .”

Kakashi, bewildered, scrambled to his feet and darted after his sire who immediately took off, zipping from tree to rock to tree with speed that left him awed as he tried to keep up. By the time they arrived at a lake, Kakashi was panting.

His sire, however, seemed pleased, “You’ve awakened your inner spark.” Sire told him and he was sure if the raijū was a bird, his sire would be preening.

A faint  _ zzt-crack _ caught his attention and Kakashi found that his paws were faintly engulfed in lightning. A body bumped him, the six crimson tails telling him it was his kitsune watcher even before she spoke, “Nene will be so disappointed, you already take after your sire in practically everything- maybe I can teach you some tricks.”

“Leave the poor whelp alone.” a golden fur creature that introduced, upon noting Kakashi’s confusion, itself as, “Minato- I’m a  _ yamainu _ . It’s good to finally meet you, my kitsune friend speaks of you a lot.”

Kakashi’s ears pulled back, uncertain how to feel about a strange creature (even if still a canine) knowing him, but responded truthfully. “She’s  _ never _ spoke about you.” He’d tried to recall a time but couldn’t so the ‘never’ came out a bit more emphasized then he’d intended.

Or, from his sire’s look, what was polite.

“I greet you all,” an odd, two-leg standing cat thing.

“Monkey,” his sire told him lowly, “That is a  _ vanara _ and current leader of the Eastern Forest Kingdom of the Fourth World.”

There were five worlds, Kakashi knew from lessons, the first one was the Pure World- a world his father and mother both visited, it was the world where all creatures began and where they returned (eventually) when their lives came to an end. The second world, the ‘Impure World’, was the world where mortals and humans lived their lives. The third world, the Purgatory, was what kept the Impure and Pure worlds from overlapping- here is where the unlucky came at the end of their lives- and thus not considered a true ‘world’. The fourth world was the Summons World, a place of intelligent and empowered mortal animals that humans could sometimes summon on for assistance- hence the name. The fifth world was where they lived, the creatures that humans called myths and legends- their world was simply called the ‘Fourth World’.

The cat-  _ monkey _ creature continued. “It’s pleasing to find that our kingdom has welcomed so many young. It is time for the Choosing.”

“Obito of the Nekomata,” the old, as old as the kingdom (as old as the Fourth World Kushina had muttered once), and blind, unnamed hakutaku called. “Rin the Bakeneko, Kakashi the hybrid and Minato the yamainu.”

Kakashi’s ears went flat, confused and suspicious over being called for this ‘choosing’, and he only slunk forwards when his sire nudged him, Minato in step with him as they walked before the kingdom’s leader- two felines approaching from the south. The vanara bared it’s teeth at them and he felt his neck-fur bristling at the threat, but did nothing as this was their  _ king _ and he couldn’t even control his lightning yet.

“You four will go to the Impure World as humans,” the monkey king told them, “You will not know you are anything  _ but _ human until you met each other again. It is your duty to assist the human mirror of the Eastern Forest Kingdom, good luck.”

Kakashi felt a sharp, powerful  _ tug _ and _ then he was- _

“Kakashi?” he blinked, looking upwards to where his name came, “Are you alright? You don’t have to start the Academy yet if you don’t want to.”

He shook his head, trying to clear the fog, and said. “I’ll be fine, Tōsan.”

Hatake Sakumo ruffled his hair, “Alright.”


End file.
